Wondering On
by LilyMarieEvans
Summary: Harry's depressed over Sirius Death as the lone death eater tries to take the Prophecy from him, but what is going on? Why is Lucius Malfoy after Harry and why does Remus look mad at Harry?


Sirius's death had totally left Harry feeling like the world had ended. He didn't expect the blow to hit him hard, but as his days at the Dursley increased, Harry fell more and more into a depression. Not only that, Ron and Hermione had stopped writing letters to him, leaving Harry even more depressed since Hedwig had come home with out a letter.  
  
"What's the matter with you boy?" snarled Uncle Vernon over breakfast that day. "Nothing," said Harry looking down into his hands which were under the table and which he held Sirius's old melted knife. "Nothing?" said Uncle Vernon as Aunt Petunia gave Harry a sympathetic look that nobody saw. "It's just that it's been a really bad year at Hog-school," said Harry almost letting slip the name of the school he went to- Hogwarts. "Your lot have bad years?" said Uncle Vernon as Dudley slurped his way through breakfast making him sound like a pig. Harry gave him a disgusted look as he nodded to answer his uncle's question. The doorbell rang and Dudley looked at Harry and Harry stared at him.  
  
"Harry go get the door," said Dudley  
  
"No," he said, " You go get it." "No," said Dudley " You're closer to the door." "I am not!" said Harry who was sitting a long way from the kitchen door. "I'LL GO GET THE RUDDY DOOR!" snarled Uncle Vernon as he stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Harry leaned back into his seat and was about to take a drink of milk when he heard Uncle Vernon shout: "YOU WILL NOT TAKE THE BOY!" Somebody said something and there was a crash by the front door. Aunt Petunia dropped a bowl of pudding that she had made for dinner and it fell to the ground and the pudding splattered over everything. Harry stood up and walked out of the room to see who was at the door. A man in a black robe stood over his Uncle Vernon pointing a wand at him. 'Uh oh,' thought Harry looking at his uncle who appeared to be unconscious. The man looked up and saw Harry standing there and pulled off the hood of the robe, revealing Lucius Malfoy. "Hello Harry," he said " Nice to see you're still alive." "What do you want?" said Harry slowly pulling his wand out of his back pocket without appearing to do so. "The Prophecy." answered Malfoy "I don't have it," said Harry as Malfoy's cold gray eyes stared into his green eyes. "Neville dropped it and it broke revealing the prophecy." "You lie!" said Malfoy "I saw you putting it in your pocket." "Nope," said Harry gripping his wand tightly in his hand. "Hey? Are those the Dementors?" Malfoy turned around "What? Where?" Harry turned around, ran up the stairs to his room, slammed the door shut and locked it. He could hear footsteps on the other side of the door. Harry pulled everything he owned into his trunk as the doorknob to his room door rattled. He held his breath as the door kept rattling. "Stay locked," he said quietly hooking his trunk to his Firebolt broom. "Don't open. Stay locked." The rattling stopped and he heard the footsteps walk away. Harry stood on the windowsill ready to take off on his broom when he heard running footsteps and a voice that said "ALOHAMORA!" The door to Harry's room slammed open revealing Lucius standing there with his hand extended holding on to his wand. Harry gasped, lost his balance and fell out of the window holding on to his Firebolt. He quickly managed to swing his leg over the broom and sat down on it. When he reached the ground he kicked off and flew low to the grass. He could see Dudley and his Aunt Petunia on the kitchen floor unconscious. 'What is going on?' thought Harry pulling his invisibility cloak out of his shirt and quickly put it on. "HARRY POTTER!" he heard Lucius shout, "I WILL GET YOU!" Shaking, Harry flew to London in search of one of the safest place he knew- the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. He arrived there shortly and walked around a small plaza looking at the random numbers of the houses. Harry looked up and saw number 12 Grimwauld place. He made sure no one was looking at him and walked up the stairs. He was about to knock when the door opened. "We've been expecting you." said Remus Lupin frowning down at him. 


End file.
